30 Days
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: After - falsely - realizing how gullible and foolish he really is, Chat Noir makes an oath to make a complete change around in his personality. He hopes it's enough to make up for his idiotic ways of the past. Ladybug, devastated by his sudden change, tries to revert him back over the course of 30 days.


**This was better in my head. I actually wrote the entire thing in three days, then spent two days rewriting the plot. I saved some things that didn't need changing, but a lot of it was altered.**

**(:)**

**Day 0;**

He should have known this day would come. The day where he annoyed Ladybug too much, pushed too far…

Her fist connected with his chin, sending him several steps back, his legs slipping out from underneath him. He barely managed to catch himself before he collided with the chimney stack that sat behind him, gasping with shock at Ladybug's aggressive manner.

Ladybug glared down at him, blue eyes frosty. Her fist rose again, ever threatening, looming over him.

He whimpered heartlessly, shuddering underneath her gaze.

"You." She hissed, voice threateningly low. "Don't deserve your Miraculous."

…

Uh…

Okay. No matter how often he admittedly imagined her saying that, it still didn't exactly…_sound _like her. She'd figure out a way to respectfully tell him why he was unable to continue being the Black Cat Holder… Or at least say he was making her uncomfortable before she jumped to the point.

Or…or maybe Chat didn't know her even half as well as he thought.

Chat Noir trembled at the idea, the cold stare she shot him representing something horrible. Perhaps something _inhuman._

He feared her power.

"You don't even deserve to be dragged through the dirt." Ladybug continued in that dangerous time of hers, her frown becoming more vicious with every passing second. "You're that _horrible _and _irresponsible._ I don't understand how Master got dragged so low as to recruit you." She flexed her hand again, allowing it to curl into a fist.

_Master._ Chat Noir realized, mouth opening slowly in a small 'O' shape. He had memorized enough of her patterns to know that she always referred to the former Guardian as 'Master Fu' - unless if she was speaking to the man directly, then it was almost always 'Master'.

This…this was an imposter. Had to be an imposter.

Again.

Chat Noir had fallen for it.

Again.

His insecurities had clouded his judgement.

Again.

This was all his stupid fault.

Again.

His baton crashed into her face; and would have broken her nose had she been the real deal.

The distraction allowed him enough time to escape, to run as far away as he could.

He caught a glimpse of blue out of the corner of his eye, several different shades mingled together.

Mayura with an Amok.

Again.

She couldn't be more horrible.

Chat Noir made sure to toss his baton in her direction as he breezed by, satisfied when he heard a cry of pain come from her general direction.

He didn't have it in him to directly fight her or properly deal with the Amok. He just wanted to get _away._

Tears battled against his eyes, begging him to just let them spill out and down his cheeks. They stung; reminding him of how foolish he was.

He had fallen for the same trap again.

Fool him once, shame on him. Fool him twice, twenty times more shame on him. Fool him thrice… well, he would have to make sure that didn't happen.

Perhaps…if he was a better partner…

(:)

That night was spent discussing a new costume with Plagg; a more mature, neat one. One more flexible and sensible. Like Ladybug's. One that wouldn't weight him down with metal, and wouldn't ring - albeit nearly inaudible - every time he moved his neck or breathed. The brainstorming ended with the following decisions; His tail, instead of remaining free, would end up woven around his left leg, making it at least look cooler. His ears would remain motionless and expressionless, and his hair would now be neatly combed all the time as Chat Noir. His bell found a place in his pocket; while he regarded the golden sphere as immature, he still wanted it on him, as a sign of how much he wanted a home, but not visible because it was a very foolish fixture on his costume.

Adrien spent the most of the night thinking about how he needed to change; how he needed to be better and not be so gullible.

Arguably, because Mayura's tactic with Fake-bug has changed, he wasn't really at fault.

Ladybug, however, if she ever found out, might have a different opinion. (Sensibly, he knew she would be the one telling him it was okay, he wasn't guilty of anything, but fear wasn't sensible. Fear was dangerous.)

* * *

**Day 1;**

The look Ladybug gave him when he showed up to the Akuma battle the next day was something akin to horror. Her eyes bulged when she took him in, obviously surprised by his change in costume. She didn't protest, however, so he must have been doing something right. She waved to him, smiling, and greeted with "Hey, Kitty! How'd it go?"

Ah. She was talking about the solo patrol he supposedly took the night before. (She didn't usually show up on Tuesdays. He should've noticed that, too, when he first saw Fake-Bug.) He really didn't want her to know he fell for Mayura's tricks again, however…

So, he lied to her and acting as if he had went. "Fine, thank you, Ladybug."

She clearly noticed the lack of a nickname, but didn't press, instead returning to dealing the Akuma, who seemed to give Chat Noir a haunting, knowing look.

He briefly wondered if this Ladybug was fake.

She was able to purify the Akuma later with no ten second hesitation that Hawkmoth would use if he purified his own Akuma.

Thus, the feline knew that she was without a doubt the real deal.

* * *

**Day 2;**

Chat Noir found himself slipping already; an accidental pun making its way out of his lips. He hurried to catch it, to press back on his respectable act, pretend like everything was fine.

_(It wasn't.)_

* * *

**Day 3;**

The laser beam that shot out of the Akuma's blaster was too quick; there was no way Ladybug could dodge. Chat Noir pushed his muscles beyond their limits, urging them to get to her in time, to get her out of the Akuma's range of fire. Then, suddenly, he realized; she hated him 'needlessly' getting hurt for her sake. Chat Noir forced his legs to go faster, pain alighting in his forelegs and traveling up to his spine; all he could feel was pain.

It was worth it, though; both heroes survived unscathed.

Ladybug didn't scold him for being too headstrong that night.

* * *

**Day 4;**

Ladybug stared at him with the same confused expression as the first day, asking about the bruise on his chin.

She could never know of his foolishness; or how he had begun to expect that he had deserved the punch he had received.

So, instead, he lied and told her he hit his chin while doing pull-ups.

Her face told him she took his false information seriously.

_(Then again, she had recently learned to keep her expression straight and devoid of emotion and expressions. So, perhaps, she was only faking believed him…)_

* * *

**Day 5;**

Ladybug had leaned over randomly as they sat on a rooftop, taking a rare break during patrol. Her fingers found the area behind his car ears, and had dug in, grinding into his hair. Then, rapidly, she began ruffling his neatly-groomed locks, reverting his hairstyle to normal.

"There." She said quietly to herself, almost as if he didn't exist and wasn't sitting beside her. "That's better."

Well.

If she wanted him to keep it, by jove, he would. He didn't understand why, but he would.

She didn't say anything more for the rest of patrol; knowing she would receive little to no answer from him.

* * *

**Day 6;**

Chat Noir allowed his hair to roam wild the next day, back in its normal position.

Ladybug's expression told him she was quite pleased by its unkemptness so he officially resolved to leave it as it was.

Maybe it was just his personality that made him foolish and gullible.

_(Though, his father had taught him that looks were a major role in one's talent.)_

* * *

**Day 7;**

He didn't see Ladybug that day.

That was okay; though; she usually didn't show up on Tuesdays.

* * *

**Day 8;**

"Do you trust me?" Ladybug spontaneously pondered one night after a particularly rough Akuma; where Chat Noir had hesitated after she made a command that put her in danger.

"Indeed." He allowed a touch of a grin to grace his lips; an automatic response. He did trust her; it was himself that he doubted.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing."

He permitted his right shoulder to flinch at the words, realizing that he had caused her to begin to doubt his allegiance unto her.

"I shall." He agreed mindlessly, emptily, all the whole hoping it was enough to make up for his stupidity.

She visibly relaxed. "Thank you."

He only nodded.

* * *

**Day 9;**

"I hate growing up." Ladybug groaned, flopping down beside him. The second akuma in as many days; this time a five-year old obsessed with aging quicker.

"It's very annoying." Chat Noir agreed lifelessly.

"Promise me, Chat." She begged, and he glanced toward her, as was expecting. "Promise me you'll always be carefree and happy."

Oh.

Did she…did she not…?

Yes. She hadn't even noticed that he wasn't cheerful anymore. She didn't even care that she was hurting him whenever she mentioned the boy he used to - and was struggling not to - be; the immature brat.

"I promise." He said, a response that usually was accompanied with a pun. _Purr-omise._ Such an oath was meaningless, though. He had to be carefree and happy before he swore to always be so.

"Ha." Ladybug shook her head, her visage one that was flabbergasted. "Ha, ha! Nice try, Chat. First you have to _be _carefree and happy."

Did she… Yes! She had _noticed!_ She had actually _noticed!_

Chat Noir's joy spread tenfold, and his heartbeat pumped faster and faster, relief overwhelming his body. A smile lit upon his face, unconcealed.

"There he is." Ladybug laughed, quietly. "There's my Kitty."

He hid it again, despite the happy swelling in his chest.

She didn't _want _him to be her's, though, right?

Right.

Still. He was happy to be dubbed as such.

* * *

**Day 10;**

It was in a cafe, during a fifteen minute break between photoshoots, that Adrien first heard it. Three girls, sitting near the cash register, gushing about their celebrity crushes.

"Did you notice how hot he is?" The first girl exclaimed, picking at the muffin before her.

"Oh, yes!" The second girl responded. "He's so muscular and masculine!"

"And perfect." The third girl dreamily responded.

Adrien, ordering a salad, let his right shoulder flinch; unable to stop listening in. It was quite obvious that they were talking about him; females always did.

"Perfect." Both girls echoed, agreeing.

"And just a few weeks ago we thought he was _sooo_ unattractive." The first smirked.

"But now, he's, like, the cutest thing ever." The second nodded enthusiastically.

"Chat Noir." They sighed together, causing Adrien to freeze, hand outstretched with a wad of money trapped beneath his fingers.

_Chat Noir, huh? _Adrien thought, looking towards them in confusion, fingers loosening and allowing the employee to take the money from him. _Not Adrien Agreste? That's new._

How ironic. His former escape, his former comfort, had become his current prison.

His happy mood came crashing down.

* * *

**Day 11;**

"Hi, Chat Noir!" Ladybug greeted, excited. "What a purr-fect evening to see you on!"

Oh…a pun.

Those used to be his thing. And now…now he had to resist.

He though she hated them; he didn't understand.

"Greeting, Ladybug." He responded, acting as though he wasn't aware of the pun.

Her smile faltered slightly at his blunt welcome, but she said nothing.

_(She missed his former ways, perhaps?)_

* * *

**Day 12;**

"You really just can't help it, can you?" Ladybug sniffed, mothering him angrily, staring at his leg. "Rushing into danger, sacrificing yourself for me!"

He avoided her gaze. "The plan was to get both of us out of danger; clearly it backfired."

Her hands, which were wrapping bandages around his mangled leg, froze, her gaze trailing upwards toward him.

He caught her eager stare out of the corner of his eye, and turned round, staring back.

He tilted his head in a question.

"Oh, nothing." Ladybug assured, shrugging it off, continuing with her bandaging. More quietly, she added, "That's just the most I've heard you speak for almost two weeks."

_Good. _Chat Noir pondered, relief swelling through his body. _I'm not talking too much. I'm doing well. Right?_

* * *

**Day 13;**

"Wow." Ladybug breathed, voice awed. "Look at that."

He glanced up from their position on the height of the Eiffel Tower, staring out and over the thousands of lights spread out over the city. Their entire hometown sat at their fingertips; vast and magnificent.

It was something to behold.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ladybug whispered, staring out and over. "So majestic, and powerful, and it just…it's _ours_! Us! It's ours to behold and love!"

The duo took in the view, the lights flickering back. They inhaled the fresh air, beaming at one another; a rare moment Chat Noir let his guard down.

"It's really breathtaking." He breathed, nodding in appreciation. "I love being here."

Ladybug nodded, head leaning against his shoulder. "Me too…especially with you."

His breath got stuck in his throat; shock rising up in its place.

It was just platonic, he reminded himself, blinking down at her.

"_But," whispered the little voice within, "she really does care, platonic or no. She just desires to see you happy."_

* * *

**Day 14;**

Patrol was bland without Ladybug.

And lonely.

* * *

**Day 15 - Day 16;**

His appointments as Adrien cut into his patrol time. He was unable to see Ladybug at all except for another Mister Pigeon attack. Their interactions were brief.

* * *

**Day 17;**

"Akumas are dumb." Ladybug said, quietly, shaking her head. "They either are stealthy, try to lure us into a trap, or, like now, make an entire army of mind-controlled zombies."

Chat Noir grunted in response, looking over the beam he was hiding behind, watching as the thousands of civilians clambered over each other, trying to find the duo.

"It's getting old. I almost wish Hawkmoth would change his tactics. Like you."

His ears perked up, and he swiveled his gaze toward her, blinking in surprise.

"Except you change your attitude and looks instead of-" Ladybug glanced up, finding his expression on her. "Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter anyway."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she was already vaulting away to find another hiding spot.

_(Did she mean him changing his tactics as a bad thing, or…?)_

* * *

**Day 18;**

"Have you _seen _the way Chat Noir has been acting lately?" Karen, another model, demanded of Adrien, trailing after him. "Just…like…dang, he's so stoic nowadays. It's hot."

"But he's nice, as well." Victor looked up. "Victoria, my sister, said that the whole time he was saving her, he treated her with respect and always had a smile on his face."

"But, see, not _too _nice. That's important in a man."

"Do you think Ladybug thinks about him the same way you are?" Inquired Adrien, sipping a bottle of water. "Like, she respects him, too?"

"She's a girl, isn't she?" Karen demanded, sniffing. "How could she _not _be head-over-heels in love with him? He sure looks a bit messy, hair-wise, but if adds to his personality!"

"He's a loyal servant. He can't possibly enjoy being treated like that." Victor sniffed, shaking his head.

"Well," Honey said, sticking her head outside of her van. "He sure acts as if he likes it. Besides, men are idiots. They do what woman want."

"We do not!" Victor yelled, shaking his head. "We do what we want! Yeah, we want to impress the ladies, but we don't want to become slaves doing so!"

"Do you really think Chat Noir acts like a slave?" Adrien asked, quietly.

"Yes." Victor nodded, sighing. "Back me up here, Sam."

Sam looked up from a book, eyebrows quirked. Slowly, Sam nodded. "He does act like a slave. Sometimes. But he just wants to impress Ladybug."

"No woman deserves what CN does for LB." Victor pointed out. "He puts her on a pedestal."

"Don't listen to Victor, dear." Nevaeh said behind Adrien, slinging an arm around his shoulders playfully. "Victor's just jealous that Chat Noir's Ladybug's partner, and he's not."

Victor turned toward them, spluttering. "I-I do not! Sure it's be cool to be her partner, but I'm not _jealous!_"

"You're totally jealous." Honey smirked.

"Jelly boy." Nevaeh mocked.

"Hey, Vic, let's split the goods." Karen hummed, tugging at her red locks. "I get Chat Noir, you get Ladybug, sound good?"

"Stop it!" Victor yelled, glaring. "It's not funny!"

"It's a little funny." Adrien said, earning a look of betrayal from his fellow male model. The expression was so ridiculous, with a tiny pout and big, blue eyes, that Adrien found himself laughing, so much that his chest hurt.

It was the hardest he had laughed in three weeks, and it felt amazing.

* * *

**Day 19;**

"Why's your tail all…weird?" Ladybug asked, gesturing at the appendage wrapped firmly around his bottom left limb.

He looked up at her, letting confusion flicker across his blank face for only half a second.

"Like, it's all stiff. In case of situations where I need it, it'll take longer to undo it, and it might not work as well. Because it just sat there getting fat."

He began to open his mouth, to explain himself, but he resorted to keeping his jaw firmly shut, frowning slightly.

"Yes, I know that's not how leather works," she continued, flapping her hand. "But…you know."

He nodded, almost finding it funny to hear her practically talking to herself.

Key word; _almost._

"You know, I miss your goofy, extravagant attitude and costume. You hardly…you hardly act like a person at all nowadays."

He nodded, slowly, as if that made amends_._ (_Slave. Just like Victor said. That's what I am…)_

"Oh, never mind." Ladybug whispered, hugging herself at his brief, non-verbal response. "It's not like you care, anyways."

"I do care." Chat Noir found himself saying, unable to catch the dangerous words. "That's why I'm like this. It's for the greater good."

"What?" Ladybug blinked, visage horrified.

He, meanwhile, was also completely mortified at his stupid mouth, and vaulted away before she could say much else, shaking in fear.

_Please. Don't __hurt_ _me. __Don't hate me for being an idiot._ He inwardly cried, legs barely able to catch himself as his landed on the roof he had aimed for. His feet almost sprawled out from underneath him, and, though he stumbled, he kept on going, accelerating.

It wasn't until he was safely home in his room, on the cold floor, that he began to sob.

* * *

**Day 20;**

The next day, Chat Noir allowed his tail just the tiniest fragment of freedom. It was loose around his leg, instead of tight like a noose, moving ever so gently, swishing around his leg slightly.

Ladybug noticed it nonetheless, a smile spouting upon her face. "Hey! You-" she froze as her gaze traveled upwards, meeting his cold one.

She shrunk under his look, staring down under his state. "I'm sorry…"

"You're not at fault; don't apologize." Chat Noir dismissed, believing it completely. Never her, always him.

He averted his gaze, instead choosing to stare down at the raging Akuma below.

"Which way do you want to go?" Ladybug pondered, blue eyes sliding you to him. He shrugged, and she silently gulped. "Um…I'll take his left flank, you take his…right."

And the two leaped off.

* * *

**Day 21;**

She didn't show up to patrol, the night still without her light.

_(Her warm, caring light.)_

* * *

**Day 22;**

Ladybug was very giddy; she had a whole collection of cat videos that she 'Just _had_ to show him!' all lined up on her yo-yo.

Many of them were quite funny, but Chat Noir resisted the strong temptation to laugh.

_(He was too scared that if he messed up, he'd be stuck on a slipper slope right back to Old-Chat Noir.)_

Ladybug's eager smile faded more and more after every silent video was completed. Her eyes begged him for a reaction.

Finally, she got fed up and stood, growling under her breath as she snapped the yo-yo closed.

"What's up with you?!" Ladybug exploded, glaring at him. "You've been changing _everything _about yourself! I can't even tell if you immenselyenjoy something, or absolutely loathe it. You don't laugh, you hardly smile, and your ears refuse to even twitch. I'm trying to be supportive, but I can't _stand _this Chat Noir! Kwamis, even your eyes are weird!"

"You enjoy how I used to look?" He inquired, letting the edge of his mask raise slightly in a questioning gesture.

"Ugh, yes!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm sick of formal-Chat Noir! Just come back to me!"

"Your wish is my command." He nodded, a substitute for his past, wild bow. "I shall do so."

She frowned, uncertain, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. "I'm scared that you've too far along your current path to return…"

* * *

**Day 23;**

The next day he came to patrol looking exactly as he used to, his tail completely free and waving excitedly every which way, and the cat ears showing off his true emotions. The only thing still lacking was his bell; the single costume design he believed to be childish and weak.

The relieved smile on Ladybug's face was breathtaking, though he didn't say as much.

She didn't acknowledge that his personality was still blank.

* * *

**Day 24;**

"Well." Karen groaned, flopping her head onto the table. "Seems like Chat Noir now looks normal again." She turned her head so that her cheek rested firmly against the tabletop, sticking out her tongue. "Bye-bye, cuteness."

"There, there." Adrien said, patting her on the back. "It's not all bad."

"Now you can focus on his personality instead." Victor pointed out, victoriously.

"Where's the fun in that?" Karen returned, sighing. "Besides, I'm a female teenager. You _know_ we only focus on how a man looks."

"If that's true, maybe I should become a model." Victor said, small smirk coming across his face.

"Vic, you _are_ a model." Honey said, glancing up from her salad.

"Exactly. You guys don't hang out with me for my looks; you hang out with me for your personality."

"He's got a point, there." Adrien shrugged, gesturing at Victor. "We do like hanging out with him because of how he acts."

"Chat Noir acted so…stiff for three weeks." Honey said thoughtfully, brushing out her curly, blonde hair. "Do you think Ladybug got upset by it?"

"Yes." Victor nodded immediately. "And, from the news report yesterday, he's still acting stiff with her. Just looks normal."

"Huh." Adrien said, looking down at his hands.

Was it possible that Ladybug was annoyed by his personality? But…she wanted him this way, right? He wasn't a fool anymore…

_(He wasn't sure anymore.)_

* * *

**Day 25;**

Ladybug brought pastries to patrol that day, croissants and cupcakes loaded carefully in a box.

He felt his ears spring up with joy when she opened said bin, staring down at the abundant layer of goodies.

Ladybug laughed at his expressive ears, shaking her dark locks. "Good to know you enjoy them." She said, flicking his ear playfully. "Dig in."

Obediently, he did so, savoring the taste and wondering what he did to deserve her.

* * *

**Day 26;**

"Is your bell in your pocket?" Ladybug asked, tilting her head towards the slight bulge inside the pocket, honestly hardly visible.

His gaze turned toward it, heartbeat accelerating slightly. It was a foolish accessory, one he hardly wanted to look at.

_(It was his little beacon to the fact that he was a lost cat, searching for a home, a place to belong.)_

He spoke anyway, confirming its location. "Yes, it is."

"Can I see it?" Ladybug inquired, toes pointing inward.

"Of course." _Not_. He nodded at her, withdrawing his bell from its hiding place, setting it in her expecting hands.

She peered at it, turning it between her fingers. "Why don't you wear it anymore?"

"I believed you thought it silly." He honestly responded, shoulder trembling in fear that she would once more ridicule him. "It's quite immature, is it not?"

"Oh, no!" Ladybug cried, almost in offense, shaking her head to and fro. "I simply adore it! I think it's…really unique, you know?" She found the pin that buckled it to the zipper, carefully putting it back into place. "Is that why you changed so much? Because of what you thought I wanted?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Chat, I love your costume so much! It helps me to understand you better!" Ladybug said, straightening as if horrified. "Your messy hair shows how much you want to kick back and let loose! Your ears show your emotions at any given time; I can read you like an open book. The tail is so useful; it's been the last resort many times. The pockets allow you to collect souvenirs. The zipper is handy if I need to give you first aid or…or something. And your bell… it's self-explanatory, don't you think?" She scaled him, looking him up and down. "It's just so… _you, _I guess. I don't want to have it any other way."

_(Chat Noir didn't want to tell her that he didn't want his bell back in the open. He didn't say that his personality made him smarter, more observant, instead of thinking of the next new pun. He didn't tell her he hated the way he acted. It hurt to not be himself.)_

* * *

**Day 27;**

He was unable to appear for the Akuma attack that day; his schedule was too guarded that not even the Gorilla could help him escape.

Luckily, Ladybug was fine on her own.

* * *

**Day 28;**

Neither Ladybug or Chat Noir showed up that night, too busy with their own things.

Hawkmoth withheld from making an appearance.

* * *

**Day 29;**

Ladybug cuddled against his arm that day, leaning heavily against him. "I'm sorry if I've treated you wrong lately." Ladybug said, voice low. "Like…when I was begging you to change your costume back to normal, I…I forced you to change it back to being 'immature' or whatever. I didn't consider that maybe you liked it that way. That maybe you like being…blank and stoic. I apologize if I accidentally insult you because I disagreed, or…"

She paused, sighing. "My point is, I don't want to give you peer pressure. I'm sorry if I have. You can do whatever you like."

"Thank you." He said, quietly, smiling gently as he unpinned his bell and set it back in his pocket.

She watched it return to its hiding spot, but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Day 30;**

"Out is curiosity, why _did _you change?" Ladybug pondered quietly, head tilting. "The day before you changed, I couldn't possibly have been there; it was a Tuesday. And I don't think I did anything on the previous Monday…"

"It's not a big deal." Chat Noir responded, a gentle shrug in his shoulders. Because it wasn't.

"It is a big deal if it forced you to make a complete 360° turn in your personality." Ladybug said, voice becoming frustrated.

"It's…uh… a 180° turn, technically." Chat Noir said, shaking his head, waving his arms around, too.

Ladybug sent him a weirded-out look.

He proceeded to explain himself. "360° would bring you right back to where you started; it's a complete circle. 180° brings you to the opposite side of the circle then what you started on; it's a semi circle, a line. 90° and 270° are only quarters, so they would-would…only-" he drifted off as she shrugged in confusion, and sighed.

"Okay, not the point. The thing is-is-" he looked at her thoughtful expression, one that would surely turn to rage and anger if he confessed. "It was nothing. Just…I guess the switch got flipped on in my mind."

"Switched off is more like it." Ladybug frowned. "Do you know what flipped the switch?"

He shook his head, shakily.

"You're lying." She concluded.

"I-I don't want to talk about it!" He admitted, the confession feeling like a weight was lifted from him.

_(But he also wanted her to know. Being a teenager, with mood swings, was the worst)_

"Um…" Ladybug said, blinking in surprise. "Okay…but, if you ever change your mind, I'll be here to listen, alright?"

"_Tell her, you coward." Chimed one of his inward voices, "She can't hurt you any worse then the Sentimonster. And, if she does, we'll know that she's another fake."_

"I fell for another Sentimonster." '_Idiot! Don't tell her that!' (__The voices in his mind clashed far too often for his taste.)_ "On the day right before I changed myself. On that Tuesday. I thought-I thought you had gotten a break in your personal life and was so happy you showed up, and then-then she got angry, and I realized that she wasn't acting like you usually would, and I-I-" he stared at her surprised blue eyes, watching them sparkle like sapphires, rimmed with tears. His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Ladybug whispered, voice quiet. "Don't…don't apologize. It was an _Amok, _controlled by _Mayura, _who obeys _Hawkmoth. _It's all his fault, all his stupid fault for every single one of our hardships."

"But, it wasn't the first time. I fell for it a second time, and-"

"Yet, you figured it out. And you still have your ring, and Hawkmoth doesn't know your identity. I call that a win." Suddenly, Ladybug's face lit up with horrific realization, and she grabbed his chin rapidly, tilting it up and to the sides so she could inspect it more easily. "It's not there anymore…but you had a bruise a few weeks ago. Right after you changed… did…did Fake-Bug _hit _you?"

He went silent, glancing to the side in an effort to avoid her gaze.

"She did." Ladybug whispered. "She _hurt _you. _Nobody _hurts my _best friend _and _lives."_

"I-I-" Chat Noir tried to say, but it was futile; tears of gratitude already were flowing down his cheeks. "_Thank you."_

"You're like my familiar. Chat Noir. My partner, my best friend. Of _course _I'm going to protect you."

His hands reached out, weaving around her lithe figure, squeezing her tightly to his chest. "_Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…"_

"_You're __**mine.**_" Ladybug growled. "I'll make sure nothing ever _happens_ that makes you doubt yourself."

"_Thank you."_ Chat Noir whispered, hugging her like a vice once more. "I don't deserve you, but you _stay anyway._"

"Us against the world?" She laughed, barely a question in her tone.

"Us against the world." Chat Noir laughed, pulling back and offering his fist for her to bump.

She did so in their signature move, laughing.

_He'd be alright._


End file.
